Carved by Angels
by PassageWanderer02
Summary: I know what you think of me... It haunts her every night when she closes her eyes, the night at the ministry. He is haunted by her eyes when he remembers the night in that dark room. Hate forever? or will they relive the moment? R&R LMHG
1. Malice

**I disown Harry Potter everything**

Chapter 1: A Feeling of Malice

* * *

Hermione and company sat at the table awaiting their food. Hermione saw a man sitting there at the end sitting in between, Hagrid and Severus, if her eyes were not mistaken, that was Blond hair, dead blond hair, that passed the to the mans middle chest, Hermione was soon to find out, in time, that Dumbledore will announce their new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher.

* * *

The man none other known, as the powerful Lucius Malfoy, father of the prat Draco Malfoy, had already ate and started to look about the Hall.

Severus looked at his old friend airily, and as he scanned the entire Great Hall. His eyes the Slytherin table. His eyes landed upon his son, who was talking to his "friends," as he may call them. He was pointing and at the Gryffindor table and he looked over, his eyes landing on someone that drained all emotions from his body, other than what was left of pure loathing, and a hate that held a strong passion. It was Potter and his little gang of puppies, not even that... _rats_ if not even that low.

He looked at the red-heads that sat on either side of him, the Longbottom boy, pathetic excuse of a wizard, and across from him was... her. At least he thought it was her, she had brown honey locks that reached pass her shoulders to her middle back. She then turned around, and suddenly he was staring into amber pools of hate. This was the... mudblood he could have killed had not that obnoxious Ravenclaw saved her at the, two years ago.

_ Was it really that long ago?_ Hell it felt like it was not but last month. Though a month ago, he was to this job at Hogwarts, by the infamous Albus Dumbledore. He was still locked at the eyes with the mudblood that he loathed so much. He did not look away, but only glared back with her dead in his eyes. She was not weak, she did not turn away. She hated the thought of being weak in Lucius's mind. She is strong and prone to prove it, even if it meant putting her house in dead last for the house cup. He then tore from her gaze, and as he watched Dumbledore get up and start lectureing giving the first years their warnings, reminders to seventh years, and those above first year static, and then revealed, head boy and girl. His son Draco Head Boy, and the Granger Head Girl.

They both stood up to the population. Draco with a smirk on his face a lot of girls in his house, and those in the opposing house tables swoon. Granger, with a broad smile with pride showing a blissful aura around her. Hermione sat back down she gared back at the youth across the Great Hall; Draco. She sat down and turned in her seat. The young Malfoy smirked at her, holding a look Lucius couldn't read from where he sat.

"Now, Let us eat," Dumbledore thundered and the food appeared on their plates.

* * *

Later after all meals disappeared, stood and gave few notices. Hermione stole a glance at Lucius who wasn't really paying much attention to the headmaster. Then Hermione as the Headmaster turned to Lucius as he told the population, "Let me introduce Professoer Lucius Malfoy, new DADA teacher," not moments after the Malfoy sat Slytherin table erupted, Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff took a few minutes of surprise and they applauded solemnly. From Gryffindor, there was no simple clap, not only hated his favor to Slytherin, and he was a Malfoy, on any occasion, even a bum wizard who never went to Hogwarts would tell you, Gryffindor tolerated NO Death Eaters. 

Hermione got up from the table to exit with the rest of the dismissed Hall, but was called back byDumbledore. She seen he was with Malfoy Sr.as she walked up, that he gave a very forced smile, but within seconds fell to a frown to be in the presance of a mudblood,... her.

"May I ---we, please speak to you privately," he looked at Malfoy Sr. who was looking else where but followed his every word.

"In here,"

They went into the staff lounge that was next to the Great Hall. There was a love seat couch and a chair that Dumbledore sat in, giving the two to sit in the horrificaly small love seat, with the two sitting in the love seat, dagerously close to one another, she dared call it a LOVE seat.

"What it is I called you from the dismissal Hermione was to discuss that you and Lucius obviously have some sort of pastime together,"

Hermione landed on the night of the Ministery, when Lucius and her had a battle while Ron was in the other room being attacked by a brain. She did however recall that night clearly. He had her up against a wall, and about to curse her when Luna appeared behind a door and jinxed him until he fell to the floor and they escaped.

Hermione noticed the lounge get very silent when she realized that she was being watched by both the headmaster and Malfoy Sr.

"Yes, as you were saying headmaster," she said as he continued.

"Well, let me make this very clear that all that is in the past, and it is now time to move on,---"

She remembered being pressed against the hard stone wall by his very hard chest, both wall and man pressed the breath from her, he peered down at her with those piercing gray eyes, that held, not hate, not even a loathing distaste of being hard against her body the way he was.

"--- so Lucius and I agree with it thus to say he is a Death Eater so to speak,----"

Hermione side glanced at Lucius, who was looking down at his feet, he then sat back brushing his hand on Hermione's leg, he didn't even notice. But Hermione was then dragged back in the past to when he had his hand on her neck. How she could feel his thumb going in a very small circle, that somehow he knew that was a sort of sensitive spot, as Lavender, and Paravti called it.

"So we agree to terms, that Hermione, you will be a full time DADA assistant, for the whole term on Monday's Wednesday's, and Saturday's----"

Hermione was smashed out of her thoughts when she heard this, Be MALFOYS FULL TIME assistant 3 times a week! It was rubbish! There was no way she could do it.

She was standing now and she hadn't known when she stood.

"What about the rest of my NEWTs? I need to finish those," she almost screamed.

"According to my records and reports regarding your NEWTs you have past all of them with Outstanding," he said merry smile on his face,

"As of now I could make this an all year thing for you as you have told me you would LOVE to teach Defense Against the Dark Arts, as you have not only loved the subject but had with the Magic involved in it," he looked at Malfoy who grinned.

As to all of her expirences were with his wand and no one elses, _wait that didn't come out right, let's rephrase that_... every time she encountered a Dark Magic attack, it portruded from his wand. She was attacked by only him, when it came to Dark Magic.

"Well, I guess it is up to you Miss Granger, Do you want to Have this as an all week job for the term...no pay as you are no professor yet, or you may choose to have some free periods... days I mean, it is your choice." had finally his speech, in question.

"No sir, I'd rather have the free periods," she said in a reluctant voice.

"Alright, well I---" but Hermione cut the Headmaster off,

"Sir may I request I change the days to Monday's, Wednesday's, and Friday's?" she asked.

"Sure you may, if it fits with Lucius?" he looked at his newest employee.

"Yes, it is fine with me," he didn't look at her, as if he didn't want to... it's not that she wanted him to, she is his assistant, the least he could do was glance at her. The other two now stood up, Lucius next to her, very oddly close.

She felt like a nymph, compared to him, she only came to the very base of his neck.

"Well classes start tomorrow, we better be heading to bed," and with that the three of them left the lounge, through the Great Hall with showed a night and the torches were burnt out.

Hermione started for the Gryffindor common room when she realized Malfoy Sr. was walking with her.

"Excuse me? but if you don't mind, I can walk myself to my own common room," Hermione said heatedly.

"Don't flatter yourself Granger, in all your years here at Hogwarts you should know by now, that the DADA room is just down this hall." he said coldly.

Hermione mentally slapped herself, He's making me forget my own school, that prat!

Lucius, being a very skilled Legimens, rolled his eyes at her mental statement.

She reached the fat lady, what was the---- oh yes! Lucius couldn't help hearing her mentality, and heard her whisper " Hocus Pocus "

It was a lame exuse of a password, but at least there was one. She wasn't going to say goodnight to him so she proceeded through the hole, he walked by and the portrait closed.

"Thank goodness that's over,"

She proceeded to the Girls' dorms, and she dressed and went to bed, awaiting Monday, her first Day with--- Professor Malfoy.

* * *

A/n: I hope you all liked it and I hope for this a first story in this category, I hope I at least come to 10 . I will update as soon as I can if I'm not busy, and my sisters aren't hogging the computers. Well R&R people, please! 


	2. Lucius Malfoy

**AN/ **I am very sorry about the constant mistakes in my last chapter, as seems my computer was haveing problems. I've decided not to wait for ten reviws, had not I had one chapter I would have done them all myself.

**CareBearErin ... **Thank you for your Reveiw, and yes, I guess you can say it deffinatly will start to get interesting give maybe by 5th or 6th chapter.

**!As for all to read!** As in the ministery memory, Hermione will repeatedly go back to this memory to explain some weird stuff that may happen presantly in this chapter.

Now, I don't think I have anyother news regarding this story, other than it is to get interesting very soon, if you can just be patient. I encourage you to read The great stories in this silver couple category!

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing of the talents of the wise J.K. Rowling

Now on with this story!

* * *

Chapter 2: Lucius Malfoy 

Hermione was waken at about two last night getting a letter from Dumbledore, it read,

" _Miss Granger, I forgot to mention at our meeting that you will be meeting Professor Malfoy on the reqested days at 6:45 am, in the Great Hall, After breakfast your days will proceed as planned, Remember, Modays, Wednesdays, and Fidays. _

_Good Morning to you,_

_ Albus Dumbledore _"

Hermione woke with a start at 5:45 am, and started to get around. She got dressed in her robes, and she sprayed, a sweet perfume of Imari... and went down to the great Hallat 6:30 am. She walked into the Great Hall, to see Malfoy Sr's back to her, her heart thumped a little hard against her ribs...

**_In life, there are two ways you can go...Good or Evil._**

**_To the good, There are always rewards for what you do in life from the great God above,_**

**_there is always love in the path for them. _**

**_And to Evil, There is always Power and the respect and fear from others_.**

**_Power hungry the Evil are._**

**_When it comes to them, Love prevails them none._**

Hermione ate as she figuered out he was in deep conversation with Dumbledore that he was speaking so low as to not so she can hear. After Hermione finished some toast, bacon, and eggs, she walked to the man, and read her whatch 6:44, as to when he turned around, it turned 6:45. She looked up at hime with her long locke surrounding her face giving her a captivateing look.

**_I am a Loyal Gryffindor, I am a Good person..._**

****

****She looked up into the stormy gray eyes of the man before her.

**_But the evil, has never tasted so sweet..._**

****  
He looked down into her face... he seen some thin..._No, I will not allow this! _

He looked at Dumbledore, and they shook eachothers hand.

"Come along girl," he said.

She jogged to keep up with his strutted hurried steps,

"If you don't mind, but I am no girl... I am seventeen years old, an adault... so would you please adress me as one." she scolded.

He didn't pay attention to her comment, they reached the DADA room, and he opened the door and allowed her to go first. Of course he let himself be the "gentleman" that he was, even if she was a mudblood.

"Thank you," she said solemly, she heard some sort of grunt of aknowlegement, come from his chest. She somewhat smiled at this... why was he even here? she thought to herself, but was quickly out of them when a stack of parchment hit the oakwood desk. She stared at it, and looked up at him when he took half the stack.

"You need to explain what I have to do before I can do something with the parchments," she said

"Sort them," he said not looking at her,

She waved her hand in a small manner telling him to be more specific.

"I can't be more specific than that," he looked at her scatheingly.

"How to sort them Lucius, HOW TO SORT THEM!" she yelled getting very agravated twords the wizard in front of her.

"5 points from Gryffindor," he said,

"Wh--- why?"

"Need I not explain myself, and call me _Professor_ Malfoy, we are NOT, on first-name basis," he looked at her as though she was filth.

"How do you want these to be sorted, _Professor_ Malfoy?" she hissed lowly, glowering at him.

He smirked at her tones, nonetheless he explained.

"These are the roll attendance for the term, I need the sorted out day by day," he said finally.

"See now that wasn't so hard..." she said in a more relaxed tone.

He felt a smile tugging at his lips, but he didn't let it come, they spent all early morning sorting the papers when the bell rang, she went to go stand up, but remebered she didn't have classes to go to, she sat down to the little she stood up Lucius saw this but payed no attention.

Slowly the first class of the day filed into the room, first year Gryffindor and Slytherin. Lucius stood up and waited as the class settled down, which took little time as the first years looked terrified at the man. Hermione looked around the room, it looked all to familliar, but with only one simple change. A blond man stood in the middle of the room. He asked a question and only one hand shot in the air, and it wasn't Hermione, it was a little first year, with brown hair and brown eyes, she wasn't Hermione but she was. Difference she had tamed hair, and seemed pretty for her 11 year old self. Malfoy called on her and she answed but the wrong answer. She wasn't all down about being wrong but you can tell she was out to impress and failed the first try.

The class passed with a slideshow of events, but it ended when the bell rang, The day went by and before the 7th year Gryffindor Slytherin she finished sorting the roll attendance, she called him over and gave them to him.

"Well it's the last class of the day you can walk around as I assign them an essay," he didn't look at her as she gave the parchment to him. She was bored and sitting all day and she was striving to keep awake, so the 7th years filed in, she saw Harry, Ron, and...Malfoy. As much as she loathed being Head with him, she respected that he didn't blow on her the first day she walked in the same dorm as him.

"I want you to read chapter 36 in your books on the Demetor Rebellion of 1230 and write an essay on the events that happened all the way to when it was closed, give me knolegable facts and reasons, go," he waved his hands off and he sat down and Hermione got up, and started to walk around. She started first at the Slytherin side and walked between the rows of desks. She heard a snicker come from in front of her, she looked up and sawPansy Parkinson, and some girl, laughing at the way she was dressed which she saw nothing wrong, skirt at the reasonable length, blouse buttoned all the way... and she looked at them skirts a little too high, and blouses a little too buttoned short.

She looked around and saw Draco looking at her, she shook it off and went to the Gryffindor side of the roomshe saw Harry and Ron as they waved small and smiled when she walked by.

Class ended very fas for Hermione, and then they were dissmised. Hermione went to pack her things when she heard Lucus comeing from behind her. "I will need help gradeing these, come tonight after dinner." she looked at him with a stupid expression on her face.

"Yeah sure,"

"Yes _Sir_," he corrected her coldly. As she was walking out of the room she rolled her eyes.

He knew she had, and just ignored it, she was a stubborn mudblood and this he was going to have to get used to.

* * *

After dinner she headed up to the DADA room and found him sitting at the desk. She walked up to the desk and sat her bags down, she seen that he graded the essays by himself,

"Oh, so you graded them all I guess I'll just go then," she got out of her seat and headed twards the door, but stopped when she heard him speak, "I wanted to talk about the night at the Ministry," she stopped dead in her tracks, and she felt her breath go rigid.

"What about it? there's not really much to say, you hada chance to kill me and it slipped through your fingers, big deal you're going to have live and deal with it,"

There was something nagging at her, from that night,

_"What are you talking about?" she hissed,_

_"I can read your thoughts Granger I know what you think of me..." Lucius breathed down her neck,_

_"I think nothing other than a passionate loathing for you" she glared into his eyes._

It wan't imageination that there was lust in his gray eyes, he wanted her that night and she felt it, when he nealy suffercated her, when he pressed harder against her weight.

"Nothing is to be said about that night EVER again... do you understand?" he watched her hard as she nodded.

"Now go, I have work to do," he looked away, she walked out of the classroom. Didn't he say he wanted to talk about the night, WAIT, for some reason she had a feeling he _wanted_ her to think of the night. She shuddered at the thought, just then she realized she left her bag in the room and she turned around to go get it, she reached for the door handle and her weight on the door to open it but was opened on the other side on she fell into the hard chest of a just leaving Lucius Malfoy, her hands on his bulk shoulder she was moe hanging on to him more standing on her own feet. They stared into eachothers eyes, and he ...slowly... came closer to her face and then suddenly his feathered lips reached hers and he kissed her lightly, parting Hermione didn't close her eyes, watching every moment that happened, she could not beleive this. He let go of her waist slowly, and walked out of the room without any words.

Hermione touched her lips, and leaned against the wall... for everyknown reason... she was starting to beleive what he said back at the ministery was true.

_"...I know what you think of me..."_

_

* * *

_

Please reveiw I had all day to write, plase give me 10 revies...just ten!

cries

I will appreciate your thanks for an early chapter, ))))))

Wecome,

PassageWandereer02


	3. Gunna be here

AN/ I will not be writing in this story for one week Im very sorry you people who love my story,

I just whatched Peter Pan! Jason Isaccs is OH SO SEXY!

Disclaimer: not mine

* * *

Chapter 3: Gunna be here 

Hermione was deep in thought when she was on her way back to her common room, but she was so deep in thought that she passed the portrait, and next thing she knew she was on the third floor in front of the room of requirement.

_Guess I was pretty out there? _she smiled to herself when she turnd around she ran right into the prat that he was... Draco Malfoy. She looked up and noticed they were very close, she tried to step away when he gripped her waist with his pale hands. "What ever is wrong Granger? Uncomfortable," he smirked

she looked down but was then pushed against a wall. The only thing she saw was Was his gray eyes that shown throgh a sliver of light emitting from the moon from the window. They terribly reminded her of Lucius---_Malfoy!_

"Damn,"

"My Granger, whatch your tongue, we don't want the head Girl being caught swearing," he sneered

"My, Malfoy we don't want you being thrown out by misleading the Head Girl," she drawled

He looked at her down his nose, again,... Lucius---_MALFOY!_

"DAMN THAT MAN!" she hissed

Malfoy Jr, looked down at her, with equal eyes, he pressed up against her, it was the night at the ministery all over again... except this wasn't Malfoy Sr. this was his arse of a son,... Draco.

Draco looked at her and he was quite out of control. He, ...very forcefully pushed his lips on hers, she screamed into his mouth, he demanded access, and seen she was not going to allow it. So determined to get what he wanted he rached up her skirt and grabbed her between the legs, her mouth opened to scream but before she could his tongue entered her mouth, he shoved it down her throat.

Suddenly from the shadows, Lucius came from behind and took his son by the hair and threw him to the ground. She backed up against the wall as he went up to her, "Go to my office miss Granger, I will deal with my... son," he hissed with displeasure.

With that said, she ran to his office, despite the whimpers she heard from behind her.

* * *

A little while after an exausted Lucius Malfoy entered the room, "Is everything ok?" 

"Everything is dealt with, he didn't hurt you did he?" he almost looked concerned, but he stood up straight.

"Not really," she closed her legs tightly.She looked at him again and noticed he had a now emotionless face. She almost beleived he cared.

"You need rest, and I will not allow you to sleep in you head dorm," she winced but looked up, she seen him look at his personal room in the back, her eyes widened

"So I will---" he noticed she stood up,

"Professor Malfoy! I am a student and you are more than twice my age! I would be expeld if I---"

"Miss Granger, my suggestion was for you to go back to your house and sleep there for the night, I will inform you of when it is safe for you to return to the head dorms til then, get rest tomorrow,you have the day off..." he said nonchantedly, without much enthusiasm.

The girl flushed on the face, he smiled inwardly to what she said, but it didn't show.

"Now be off with you, I'm going to bed."

Without another word she headed to Gryffindor tower and fell asleep on the couch.

* * *

She awoke with Ginny, Harry, and Ron in her face stareing at her bewildered. She shot up and Ginny sat next to her,"Why are you here Hermione I thought heads had their own rooms," she questioned. The previous night flooded into her head, she wanted to burry her face in a hole somewhere. 

"I have to go take a shower," she felt very unclean. when she was in the hall she looked around and the Halls then deserted as 1st class started, she went into the Prefects bathroom and locked it she stripped down and sat in the hot bubbling tub, she wanted to stay there for the rest of her life, she scrubbed her skin until it was a raw pink, when she felt she was clean she sat back and closed her eyes, relaxing, nothing could bother her here, she was alone. But little to the witches knowledge, there were a pair of dead cold gray eyes, watching her lustfully.

Hermione woke up in the bath tub almost an hour later, she had better get out before classes were dismissed to lunch. She got out and dressed, then headed to the Great Hall.

* * *

Lucius Malfoy stepped out of the shadows, looking very satisfied with himself, he had a free period and decided to do what he wished. And what a morning it was.

* * *

Hermione and her friends ate, she looked up at the staff table to see Severus Snape whatching her,she shifted in her seat under the mans gaze. There was a crazed look in his eyes, then Hermione see a man sit next to him makeing him look away an the other man at her... Lucius. She didn't correct herself this time, she was... saddly in his debt for the time being.Shethen looked across the Great Hall into cold lustfull gray ones... her body went numb and shequickly looked away. 

Malfoy Sr. saw this and scoweled at his son who respectfully looked away.

_Don't try me Draco, if you ruin my reputation or rape the mudblood and she gets pregnant with your child to ruin the blood line, I will personally see that you have no life beyond Hogwarts..._

Lucius threatned to his son mentaly, Draco heard the threat and fumbled out the great hall.

Lucius looked back at the mudblood, and he skimmed her body. He knew what was under all that clothing, hell he saw her put it all on... he could blame his son for wanting her she had the body of the Greek goddess of Aphradieti. He has no intentions of wanting the mudblood, but he had the right to see, watch, and _feel._

_

* * *

_

I'm terribly sorry thatit couldn't be longer...

well I'll update soon

Love you all

reveiw!


	4. Days Daze

**Disclaimer: not mine**

**All right guys it's the moment you've all been waiting for!**

**... I'm writing a new chapter!**

A few things I would like to say... I am not going to be able to write for two weeks as of after this chapter.

Don't kill me before you get the details!

1. Because Exams are this comeing week and I'm very busy studying

2. Because I am going on a trip with my youth group for a couple days

3. I won't be on the computer because, I really won't have a computer until the weekend

4. If I don't write within two weeks, I am grounded and unable to write for 3 mos at the most!

So if all this happens... I will write one of the Juciest chapters of the sory! But don't worry... there will be more grins mischeviously

Here are to my reveiwers and fellow shipper fans!

**I love you all! 8)  
**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 4:** Days Daze

Hermione sat in the Gryffindor commen room reading a book, in came a young third year with a note in her small hand.

"Miss Granger?" said the little girl

"Yes?"

"I have a letter for you,"

The girl gave the letter to her and left out of the portrait hole. She looked at the letter and saw it wasn't one letter but three. She opened the first one hesantantly, to her releif it was from Snape he wanted to talk to her about Ginny, seeing as though she was Ginnys best friend and the only person in the school who could be talked to about Ginny and tell the whole truth to Mrs. Weasly.

The second one was from Malfoy sr who wanted to talk to her about the fourth year werewolf essays.

So thinking the last one would be from Magarnigal she opened it carelessly but was quickly dropped...

_Granger,_

_meet me at the lake tonight at 11 o' clock_

_ Malfoy_

Her breathing had suddenly stopped, and she re-read Malfoy Srs letter he said he wanted to see her at 9 o' clock, and Snape wanted to see her at 8 o' clock. It was seven thirty, so she made her way down to Snapes.

As she had planned the meeting was about Ginny and apperently she gave Snape major cheek, he then gave her a note to give to Mrs. Weasly, It was a 45 minute talk, and now she had 15 minutes to spare.

She mailed the letter along with another about her meeting then she was out to seek Malfoy Senior.

* * *

Hermione sat in the DADA room for a good ten minutes before Malfoy came in. He sat down and took out a large stack of Fourth year papers. 

"Sir, I think you should look at this..." she took out the peice of parchment from his son. He read over the note and looked at her with emotionless eyes.

"What do you expect me to do Miss Granger?" he asked looking down his nose at her.

"Well I was more hopeing you could tell me if it would be safe to meet him?" she asked in a small voice.

"Well... Where is the Gyffindor courage Miss Granger? It's not like my son would rape _you_, he knows better than that," Malfoy looked still down his nose at her.

Hermione abruptly stood up, obviously mad at what he had said.

She stamped out of the room and forgot about the fourth year papers he wanted help with.

_He can spend all night on those stupid papers I have better things to do..._

She slowed a little, she remembered the night when... he had saved her. How could he be so cruel after just doing that for her?

_Maybe because he didn't want his son rapeing me, and have his son er daughter to ruin his Pure-blood blood line..._

She made her way out to the lake and sat there, she whatched as the squid waved marrily at passing couples on dates around the grounds. Hermione looked at the passing couples as they walked around, they looked so happy. She sighed.

"Sick isn't it?"

She looked up sharply and seen Malfoy jr. standing under a small oak tree.

She just looked away.

"Only to you," she said shortly, still sitting by the lake hugging her knees.

"Yes maybe, but I have my resons..." he said walking slowly toward her.

"Oh yes, all you have is Mulliciant Bullstrode and Pansy Parkinson, all the other Slytherin girls are taken, and you've run outta time with Pansy... you must be lonely... seeing as all you pretty much can have is a Slytherin" he looked at her with a forced smile, and a sneer mixed in with it.

"At least that is what your father requires..."

* * *

Lucius felt bad about what he said to her, so he was going down to the grounds and out to the lake and see if he could cool off in the night air. He spotted his son and her talking by an oak tree. so he moved around them and out of sight and he went up to the tree that blocked them and him.

"... seeing as all you can have is a Slytherin."

He looked bewildered at this statement.

"At least that is what your father requires..."

He heard her painful voice. Some how he felt angry with himself, and hurt. This was new to him.. he listened closer it was a little too quiet so he turned to look around the tree, to see what was going on.

* * *

She looked into Malfoys face, it didn't have a sneer, it didn't have a mean look on it at all. It was emotionless. 

"Is there something you wanted to meet me here for?"

He didn't say anything, she stood up. He looked hard at her, as though trying to figure something out.

She really wasn't expecting something to come out of his mouth.

"Fine," she started to walk away. He grabbed her arm, not roughly but gentally.

Lucius whatched.

She looked at him softly, "What?" she said

"Would you just, walk around with me... I want to tell you something..."

This was a little unusual, but she walked forward a little before he was behind her and he gave an evil smile.

Lucius saw this and he quickly gathered his posture and stepped out and said rather promptly,

"Miss Granger I do recall I still need help gradeing forth year papers"

His son looked at him with pure loathing in his eyes,"Yes sir," and she headed off towards the castle.

_You were protecting her... _Draco mentaly accused his father

_No... I know what you were going to do boy... you keep at this, I swear on my life I will give you the beating worth the Crucios Curse... _Lucius hissed back

Draco smirked mischeviously at this...

"I am going to love this game..." and he walked towards the castle.

* * *

Buh dummmm paaaa! 

REVEIW REVIEW! I will make it worth your while!


	5. Beautifully Done

AN/ Im actually writing! OH MY! Im actually writing! Yes everyone Im writing the new chapter! For those 16 of you that have this story on alert, and the five of you that have me on your faves PLEASE PLEASE TELL ME YOU ARE REVEIWING MY STORY!

**Hermione:** 'sage? Don't you thinkthey would rather read your story?

**Lucius: **Do please just write no one wants to listen to your... your... on-going jabber...

Well, yeah they prolly do wanna read rather listen to us Mione but we could talk a little bit right Mister Malfoy? you are a very sociable man... _batts eyelashes_

**Lucius: **Well I rather not, I have to go see the minister for a very important meeting... Good day to you ladies... _leaves_

_ tear... _No kiss goodbye?

**Hermione: **Umm isn't this sapposed to be about me and him... _glares_

Well yeah but you don't have to be so possesive... readers of this fic would love to meet him... for that matter Jason Issacs... _drool _

**Hermione: **Let's just read on...

Alright here goes...

**Lucius: **_Walks in through back door..._

**Hermione: **Well it's nice to see you're back

**Lucius: **you're happy to see me?

**Hermione: **Back in time for the story... I meant...you're so full of yourself

**Lucius: **Thank you

Story People!

* * *

Chapter 5: Beautifully Done... 

Hermione sat for hours gradeing the papers, when she looked at Malfoy. He was looking back at her from hiss chair.

They stared at eachother for a while,

"You were there the whole time weren't you?" Hermione said

"Yes, I was... I needed a breath of fresh air, I saw you... and my son, so I had to investigate."

Hermione nodded her head slowly, "So... why did you suddenly pull me away?"

Lucius recalled his sons evil smile and sneered, "I asked for your help and so I retreived you myself,"

"Uh huh... well here are your graded papers," she threw the parchment across the desk.

She got up to walk out but as soon as she picked up her bag she looked up and found Lucius above her, she fell back in the chair.He was above her arms came down on either sides of her. She breathed heavily, and he breathed down her neck. His arms came around her small waist and pulled her up she was pressed against his hard body...

_His hands gripped hers behind her back and he pressed up against her..._

_"Get off of me you!" Hermione almost screamed_

_"I know what you want Hermione, and ever since the day you met me you were curious..."_

This brought upon the day she met Lucius Malfoy

_Lucius Malfoy looked upon he little fuzzy haired girl_

_"A muggle born, how... pleasant..."_

_ Hermione looked into his eyes and seen their feirceness, their coldness. She was not afraid but entranced._

_She somehow felt that it was something she wanted, and it was new to her._

_The man did not look away from her, she felt tht he knew what she was thinking, and it seemed he was._

_Lucius read them like a good book, he knew that this was going to be... something... soon._

She looked into his eyes once more and felt the feeling again, but twice as strong.

It wasn't new, but it was definately something worth feeling. Lucius could hear her breathing, and it was a little too fast so he toached her cheek and it was soft underneath his pale fingers, her breathing almost stopped to small little intakes of air... she didn't want this going on, but it felt almost right.

He wanted to take her then but felt there was no need as of she only seemed to want him and has no interest in someone else, so he let her go and she swayed there for a moment. She shook out of her thoughts and picked up her bag without so much a small glance tward him.

She closed the door, and she leaned against the wall beside the door, she closed her eyes and breathed, she caught her breath... and went to her head dorm.

* * *

Sorry so short but I told you it was going to be juicey...sorta

**Lucius: **Definately worth reading twice... _smirks_

**Hermione: **Oh shut up!

Please reveiw! 8)))


	6. By choice

**Hermione:** Okay sage... this chapter needs to be longer... remember that nochopping rubbish

I'll do what I can Mione...

**Lucius: **And do... let's not talk too much I think we would rather read this story**  
**

**Hermione: **Oh well I want to talk to the lovely readers out there, and my dearest friend Emma Whatson who does a brilliant job as portraying my unique self

**Draco: **pfft! what a waste of energy I say

**Lucius: **Come now Draco...

**Draco:** What it is a terrible thing to have her be there and be "The heroess"

**Hermione: **That's because I knowwhat good and evil is and I choose the good... _turns chin up proudly_

_looks from Hermione to Lucius to Draco who smirks _

**Draco: **If you are as a "good" of person you say you are than how come you dream of snogging my father... I read your diery you seem to up and leave in the head commen room.

**Lucius: **_looks to a startled looking Hermione with a crooked eye-brow and a smirk..._

I don't think that was very nice Draco...

**Hermione: **WHAT IS YOUR BISENESS IN MY DIERY! Forget it... let's just get on with the story please sage...

Let's...

* * *

Chapter 6: By choice 

Hermione slipped into the lighting head dorm commen room. She heard Draco comefrom his room, and she ran quickly out of sight.

Draco looked aroud the commen room as he smelt _Imari _perfume, he smirked. Hermione could feel him comeing closer to the small broom closet that was hidden between the two rooms. Draco let his hand touch the door as though it were a beautiful woman. Where he laid his hand was right on the other side of where Hermione's ear lay. She could feel the soft brush of the tips of his hands brushing the disguised frame door.

Her heart jumped when she heard the weight shift on the door as though he was pushing on the door. She listened closely as she heard Malfoys low breatheing, then as though listening to a soft breeze she heard...

"I want you so bad... so bad Hermione,"

As quickly as she heard it, the door shifted weight again, and she heard the portrait hole slide open then shut. Her breath was caught in her throat before she realised she forgot to breathe. Draco wanted her. As creepy as it sounded, she smiled... she had a--- no had, HAS a malfoy wrapped around her finger. Now she knew it wasn't going to be like haveing the sweet gentle Neville Longbottom whipped. This is a Malfoy, hes going to be stubborn about it... and probably deny he ever said such a "filthy" thing.

She stepped from behind the wooden door and dropped her bag. Today was going to be something interesting. She was tired and she promised Malfoy Sr. she'd help with seventh year double DADA with Ravenclaw and Slytherin, though she worked through the night, no sleep she saught to head down for early breakfast.

* * *

Lucius Malfoy looked as though he recived a full nights sleep when it seemed only and hour ago she was gradeing his papers.he sat down for breakfast and saw her tired form enter the almost empty Great Hall. A smile played at her lips and out of confusion and suspicion looked at his son who seemed to look at her when ever he got a good chance.Before he could telepathically talk to his son, Severus Snape sat beside him. 

"Good morning Professor?" said Lucius covered up that he actually was talking to this man, when instead was whatching Hermione and Draco.

Neither of them seemed to have been planning something. So he just continued his breakfast and left it alone.

Later in the day it was the seventh year double Dada with Ravenclaw Slytherin, and Hermione came in a little late.

"Why are you late?" Lucius said coldly.

"None of your buisness, I was in no hurry to come as is my day off, and you wanted the help, this isn't my workday so be happy I even came," she snapped.

He smirked as he whatched the class settle in. "Today class will be a work day for your essay I assigned last week, as it has to fill 3 one-foot parchment due at the end of class next week, I have asked Miss Hermione Granger to the assistance to those who need any... and I will be at my desk if you need clearence to your essay, go." he waved his hand off to everybody, and they worked.

Hermione had answered twent questions within the first half hour, for the Ravenclaws as for the Slytherins, they wouldn't ask the help of a gryffindor.

Suddenly to Hermiones dislike a pale hand lifted half-heartedly to the air. Hermione looked up at Lucius who nodded his head slightly to indicate it was alright that his son would not be that stupid as to do anything with his father within wand range.

She reluctantly walked over to help the younger Malfoy. "Yes?"

He looked up and stared at her, "I can't get this information right," he said in a voice two times above no voice at all.

Hermione looked over him and his shoulder brushed against her breast, she looked down at him with fire in her eyes but only looked at her with eyes as though he felt nothing. Only in truth he felt the wole touch. She didn't see it but he smirked.

She bent low over him, and just as soon as she let back up Lucius was next to her.

"I'll help my son, you go help the ravenclaws," she knew he saw the touch, she looked up and saw about 9 hands in the air.

* * *

The class was over and it was time for lunch. She went to the Gyffindor table, but before she could she saw Lucius Malfoy motion for her to the room beyond the Great Hall. 

When she stepped in, the door clicked closed behind her.

"What is it you need Professor Malfoy?" she said professional, but for some reason she was thinking of the times she had alone with this man, she started to worry.

"I was wandering if you could help me grade those essays, next weekend?" he said walking tward her.

She started backing up against the seat that they had sat in not a month before. "You called me away from my lunch to ask me something you could have asked in class?"

This was hardly belivable but she didn't think he wanted her in there for words at all. She sat in the the seat, and he looked down on her. _I know what you think of me...  
_The words came floating to her now empty mind. His arms on either side of her head, His cold eyes locked on hers. He read her thoughts like a good book.

_ Lucius looked down at a bushy brown haired 12 year old who looked up at him with mezmerizing brown eyes, she read his face and his posture and how he was all powerful in his presance. she looked at him in the eyes and stared at him as though he was made of the best silver in all of Britain._

_From that day he knew she was going to be a beautiful woman._

She looked into his face and he was looking deep into her eyes.

_ Lucius ran a 15 year old Hermione into a dark room inside the ministery somewhere... he backed into a wall and put his arms behind her locking her arms there too.  
He breathed down her neck and kissed her neck once, but it must have been so light she hadn't felt it..._

Hermiones eyes widened as she saw the kiss suddenly in her mind... she had a sharp intake of breath as she realized what was happening. They were shareing memories!

_He breathed in her hair, and kissed a stray curl as though it was the most precious. She stayed against the wall..._

The point of veiw suddenly changed to Hermione...

_Her fingers moved slowly in Malfoys big hands, she stroked the inside of his hand it was dry and tender. Hermione looked at the silvery blond hair that tickled her face, his body pressed aginst her lean form. He held her weight aginst the wall and him, and felt her still developeing breasts aginst the wall of his chest._

_She wanted to screm for help but some thing held her back when he then looked at her with his steel stare._

_"Get off of me you!" she heard herself say,_

_"I know what you want Hermione, and ever since the day you met me you were curious..." he said matter of factly,_

_Hermione just glared at him with no words, _

_"What are you talking about?" she hissed,_

_"I can read your thoughts Granger I know what you think of me..." Lucius breathed down her neck,_

_"I think nothing other than a passionate loathing for you," she glared into his eyes_

_Those that were so full of lust it almost scared Hermione._

The point of veiw changed again to Lucius...

_He then saw fear in her eyes... his plan by the end of their time in this room, there would be _ _no fear in her left of him._

_But she knew nothing of these plans, before he could do any thing he heard..._

Suddenly everything went Black, Lucius was brought back to reality, when he looked at Hermiones face, her eyes were closed tightly.  
A smile tugged on his mouth, she knows how to fight a Legilmens, and what ever happened beyond that moment she doesn't want to relive... he remembers what happened after that but would wait in time to relive it with her...

* * *

Hermione walked out of the small room, and back to a now full Great Hall and the Lunch feast was about to begin.

She sat down quietly with her friends, and ate. She said nothing to no one and went to her head dorm and before Malfor jr. could reach the portrait hole, she closed her door and jixed it in case he was willing to try something, and she fell on her bed and fell into slumber.

* * *

Lucius had a feeling she hated that night with a passion, but when what he seen he couldn't think the night was now running over and over in his mind and he was exausted he never thought it was going to be hard to share a memory, and reliving it together, but it was just a way without words to say he was thinking of her, but... maybe she saw different.

* * *

**A/N: **It's long its juciy, what more could you want... well Hermione and Lucius will be back next capter to talk with us... REVEIW REVEIW REVEIW!

lyl! Sage


	7. Mine

_I DON"T OWN HARRY POTTER_

**AN/** Okay... to the thousands of people out there reading this most awesome and popular story... I demand that you review. With reviews come chapters... and the more and more reviews the chapters get juicer... things are to spice up... very...very soon, and yes, to the beautiful **CarebearErin **... I am sorry for incorrect spelling... as I said to you in particular a few chapters ago that things would spice and flame by the 5-6 chapter, I apologize. I do believe something sparked, but not as much as I promised... so I'll work on that.

Now for other matters... I would like to thank all those who reviewed my latest chapter, and so yes... things get good this time around in my longest chapter when more of "The Memory" is revealed, and a little inside joke for our couple to spice up some comic romance.

Other matters to be resolved... I apologize that our friend Hermione Granger, and the most luscious Lucius Malfoy are not here to butt heads, and nor is the demonic but sexy Draco for they had to go and pull their parts in the 7th book, I cannot say don't antagonize they didn't tell me anything...

...ha ha ha, yall think I'm crazy don't you?...

...Reader nods...

...I kinda figured gosh! and _I_ was hopeing to make a good impression...

Well... enough of this _rubbish_... on with my.. newest chapter... _CHAPTER 7! _dum dum dummmmmm! lol. I kill myself, wipes tear of laughter.

_

* * *

_

Chapter 7: Mine

_Hermione heard the footsteps of the Death Eaters closing in behind her. She turned franticly looking for some place to run._

_She ran to a dim corridor, The Death Eaters stopped right behind her. She turned and yelled,_

_"Percificus Totalis!"_

_She ran down the corridor, only one in tow now. She saw three doors coming toward her. She reached for the first one and it disappeared. A trick... she tried the second and it was locked, she was getting misty eyes when she reached for the last with lost hope of an escape. When it flew open she took no chances after feeling the Death Eater's breath on her neck.  
_

_She ran into the room and darkness swallowed her. Her footsteps echoed off of the walls. She couldn't see an exit, or even her entrance. To her back she heard slow soft footsteps. The Death Eater wanted her to know he was in the room. She heard a door click shut. Her heart beat against her ribs, threatening to break them with every thump._

_"I'm glad you chose this room, it's quite suitable for---" she felt his gaze on her back, "--- special occasions," he finished walking toward her quietly._

_"Only you would think so---" she turned quickly, her wand pointing at his throat, "--- Malfoy" _

_Her last word dripped with venom._

_She could almost hear him smirk. He took off his mask and his pale attractive powerful angular face was revealed. His steel gaze trapped Hermione on a wall. He barricaded her with his masculine arms. "Only you would know the difference of a man to a boy... why you are so giving to me..." he smiled mischievously. Hermione pushed off the wall and into his chest of muscles. He about wrapped his arms around her waist when she pushed all of him out of her way to exit._

_"You are sick Malfoy," she said barely offended._

_He took her smoothly on the arm and wrapped her hands behind her in his arms and pushed her small body against the wall she was just on._

The dream slurred together and blurred to the space she recalled most...

_... Then he heard.. A moan slowly escaped Hermiones tightly closed lips. Lucius came down on her neck and Hermione..._

Hermione woke up at 2:30 in the morning and couldn't go back to sleep, so she went down the stairs to the commen room and sat in front of the still dancing flames of the fire. The licking flames always made it easy for her to think. She then heard Draco's bedroom door open, and she heard him descending the stairs. She heard him stop at mid-step when she started headed back to her room, but was cut at end when Draco jumped the last steps and jumped in front of her exit. She then tried the portrait hole when he jumped in front of that too.

Now she was scared. When he saw that she was frightened he stood up showing who was the most powerful, him. She looked at him now. He wore silk black pajama pants, no shirt revealing a wall of muscle and pale skin, his hair was feather and not all gel. He looked down his nose at her. She looked down at her feet and then noticed that she still had her robes on, Thank God. But looked then noticed he had his wand in his hand.

"If you mind... I would like to talk to you, and in better attire," he looked her up and down. If he was waiting for her to go change he was going to be aging in years before her eyes, then again he did say ..._if you mind_... so weather she agreed or not they were going to talk, with her in more suitable clothing. She went to turn around and go change, when suddenly she felt naked. She turned around and saw Malfoy studying her softly. She went to cover herself when she felt silk beneath her finger tips. She looked down and saw a black thin long night gown finished with emerald green ribbon for the trim of the gown. Her hair suddenly wisped around her face, then settled back down.

He studied her again, and then a black cloth appeared at the front of the fire. "Sit," he said shortly.

She did so and waited for his 'talking to'

"Listen, what I said about--- yesterday," he choked thinking about how he said he wanted her.

Hermione nodded knowing what he was saying, "Yes," she said still not trusting this guy who almost raped her... twice.

"Well, forget I said such a thing... I hate you... you hate me... period. I want nothing to do with you other than that you are head Girl and I am Head Boy... got it..." he said it all slowly being sure she knew every word.

"So are you calling a truce?" she asked hopefully,

"No I'm saying you're a bitch, plus you are a mud-blood and I don't want you thinking there's anything between us," he said with no hint of any joke.

She wrinkled her nose as though eating something disgusting," ...something between us? Where the hell did this come from?"

Malfoy smirked at her sudden outburst, things were going as they planned, "You know you want me Granger, I see it in your eyes, and your expressions," his eyes shifted across her body, he licked his lips taking his bottom lip into his mouth.

Hermione saw this and anger flared like a burning forest fire spreading wildly throughout her body. Before she could stop herself her fist flew into Malfoys jawbone.

"_Accio Robes!" _and she flew from the common room quite satisfied with herself as she walked into the library.

* * *

His jaws set tightly in his mouth as he saw her fling herself into her Library chair, cursing under her breath. He heard her thoughts as... _stupid Malfoys, always thinking their the sexiest things to walk into this world, always thinking their so powerful and demand every thing to be done their freaking way! Damn that Malfoy! Damn his father too... if I ever see that bastard again I'll---I'll--- ugh! the nerve of him to share a memory with me to relive it! That memory of them ALL! Had to be that damn night at the ministry! UGH! Damn THOSE MALFOYS!_

"Evening," came Malfoy Sir's cooled voice, "Is something wrong?" He stood behind her, very aware of his presence; she stood up and inched away from his darkly cloaked form.

"No, everything is just fine," She tried to hold back a laugh at her most recent of thoughts, "--Not that it is any of your business of my personal thoughts," she said coolly, not even realizing he was reading them at the very moment she spoke, he could lip what she was about to say when she said "Goodnight, I'll be heading back to my room," but when she turned around he asked, "Is my son being of any problems?" she halted where she was.

There was a silence, "No," she started to walk off when he pulled her back to him in a soft embrace. He whispered past her ear, "If he tries anything, hints anything, you will come straight to me," She turned around arms at her sides, no emotion was read on her face except stubbornness,

"I can handle my own problems," she said,

"Sure, when it comes to a wand... but what if he catches you un-armed and helpless and you have no where to run,"

"You sound as though you are talking to a fourth year,"

"Well---" he couldn't tell her he wanted to protect her, that would be wrong on his standards, not as just a teacher, but for a Malfoy, and he wasn't feeling protectiveness for a daughter, but of something beyond wizard law, but even the laws of the muggle world at which she abided by, being muggle-born... and that too being bad for his reputation, a pure blood breeding with a mud-blood. It sounded wrong to the world, but looking into her almond brown eyes made it seem like it would be heaven, to be one with her, be a whole, to make love to her.

All the while Hermione stared at him, studying him. He wasn't cruel as she remembered. His face seemed softer when he looked at her. He hadn't called her that harsh word that Draco always called her... _mud-blood_, but by her name.

He shook out of his thoughts and looked down at her. She looked up him with those eyes. He slowly came down and captured her lips with his. His hand cupped the back of her neck while shifting her closer to him. For a while she didn't respond, but then she let loose and sprang wildly to him. For a moment he thought he had entered heaven, but only to be cut short from paradise when she pulled away for air. He was reluctant to let her breathe. He went to let go of her when she took him by the robes and she pulled him back to another paradise waiting.

He was first stunned by her action, but then went back with the angel in his arms.

Hermione was stunned from her own boldness, but he is such a GREAT kisser! He pulled her somewhere Neville, Ron, or even Victor Krum would never take her. He made a heaven in her mouth that took them both away from the world. This time he pulled away from her to take a breath, he chuckled. "Miss Granger... you are truly a questionable young woman," she looked at him,

"-- and a remarkable kisser," he smirked.

She felt heat rise to her cheeks. "Thanks," she pulled away from him and started to walk away.

He started to watch her walk away, but he decided to walk her back. He walked beside her, and she didn't protest when he stopped her to fix the robe that fell open during their rather, intimate moment in the Library.

When they reached her portrait hole, she leaned against the wall and he was in front of her holding her by waist. She noticed when she now studied him in the light that he was wearing emerald green silk pajamas, and the dark cloak he was wearing was the only type of shirt he was wearing and then she noticed it fell open at the middle of his torso. She looked at his wall of a chest and noticed a small dark freckle on his collar bone.

She looked into his face while softly touching the freckle and said "My mother told me when I was young, that freckles are Angel Kisses... she said that if the person you love most, and your meant-to-be kissed it, you would go to heaven that second and meet the angel that gave it to you, and you get to make a wish, and it will be granted to you," Lucius looked into her face and she smiled... he hadn't heard of this... but it was something she believed to be true, and he wouldn't hurt her by saying wishes never came true so she would find out the hard way, because he doesn't want to hurt her.

"I'll see you tomorrow... Hermione," he said softly so she could hear her name,

"Goodnight... Lucius" she said softly and disappeared through the portrait.

* * *

"_Ssssssssssstahhhhhh woman_!" Draco hissed at Madam Pomfry, 

"Well, if you want this gone by school tomorrow then you better hold still you pesky boy!" she said sternly,

When the woman walked away he glared after her. Draco felt a horrible pang of fear cover his spine. He looked around and could feel something coming, an all too familiar bad feeling. Pomfry had heard footsteps come to her door. With the quiet of the night, Draco heard the steps more clearly, and the quiet stomping sent a wave of dread over his stomach. The doors opened and in stepped Lucius Malfoy.

"So, what happened to you?" Lucius asked,

"I got in a fight..." Draco didn't look up; he knew his father already knew he was lying...

"Really? Because in your head I see a very angry Hermione Granger..." he almost laughed at his son and took a look at his bruised face, did Hermione really do that much damage? Wow.

Draco stood up almost as tall as his father now. He sniffed his fathers chest from several inches away,

"hmmmmm... _Imari _father? That's something a girl would wear... only one comes to mind though..." he studied his father's slightly swollen lips,

"Rough day and ---" Lucius raised a hand at his son, fire in his eyes,

"Don't even try me boy... I am not the one who is considered---"

"But oh father, you are... That 'girl' you say is... not just Hermione Granger... but--- a stu-----"

"She isn't a student boy, but an assistant... my assistant... " Draco stood in front of his father,

" She is 22 years younger than you..."

"Yes, she is a woman now, capable of her own choices," he said defending her,

Draco had a look of triumph on his face as he drew closer to his fathers ear...

"What would Dumbledore say about you bedding his best student?"

Lucius didn't show any emotion to his sons' words, but inside he stung, Hermione would loose any chance of good reputation in the wizarding world, he would mess up the blood line... and he would loose all sense of decree to the wizarding comunitee, and he'd loose his chance for another life.

* * *

Later, Lucius sat in his office. How could he do this... choose his life over being with a mud-blood! But not just any... Hermione. He thought... his son was going to come back on him hard for the life he made for his son. And he was going to back on him by hurting her. Draco's not stupid, but he would go to lengths, and to extrodinary ones at that.

Lucius was going to sit back and whatch what his son was going to do... and if he goes too far and hurts her to mad lengths, he would kill his own son to make sure Hermione was justified.

* * *

Buh dummmm baaaaa baaaaahhhhhh! Review and I will make a chapter anew! 

Sage


End file.
